Featured article/vote
What article would you like us to feature on the main page? Enter the page below or add your vote to another suggestion. How to add a nomination or vote for one If your suggestions has been featured within the past year, it's not eligible. If you have a suggestion that's already listed under current nominations, then add your signature with any optional reasons under that heading. If your suggestion is not already listed, add a third level heading with a link to your suggested nomination. Then add any, optional, reasons for the nomination and your signature. link * why this article should be featured ~~~~ Sample suggestion my vote (sample) -- CocoaZen 23:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Current nominations Kaminari I probably would like this to be featured because its a thing that is probably found in castles. TricklesTest 05:08, November 30, 2011 (UTC) * Um... being found in castles is not a particularly good reason to be feature on a wiki about Halloween. ? I suppose castles, like old, creaky, possibly haunted homes have some association. I'd be ok with featuring it the next time we change the feature. Maybe that should be March since the Grim Reaper didn't go up until we were half-way through January and some New Years don't occur until later in January. -- CocoaZen 18:40, January 21, 2012 (UTC) *: TricklesTest has gotten banned (apparently a wikia-wide ban?). Don't know why. -- CocoaZen 04:36, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Previously featured In reverse chronological order... Guy Fawkes Night I nominate Guy Fawkes Night for November because Guy Fawkes Night is in November.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:19, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :There were no objections after a week. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:06, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Ghostwatch This Halloween will mark the 20th anniversary of the first showing of Ghostwatch, one of the most controversial Halloween specials ever made. I'd like readers from around the world to find out a little about this great British show that gave me a terrific scare back in 1992. I also think this article is the best thing I've ever written on any wiki.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 14:19, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :There were no objections after a week, so Ghostwatch is the featured article for October 2012.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:05, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Halloween III: Season of the Witch It's one of our most popular pages.--Simon Peter Hughes 01:01, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :There were no objections after a week.--Simon Peter Hughes 12:49, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Ghost Festival I suggest Ghost Festival for August because Ghost Festival is in August.--Simon Peter Hughes 07:16, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :There were no objections after a week.--Simon Peter Hughes 14:34, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Obon I suggest Obon for July because Obon is celebrated in July in most parts of Japan.--Simon Peter Hughes 11:42, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :There were no objections after a week.--Simon Peter Hughes 05:16, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Witch This article has recently received some attention from some other users. Again, there were no objections to its nomination.--Simon Peter Hughes 09:29, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Dracula There were no objections. --Simon Peter Hughes 11:31, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Bunny I think Bunny is appropriate for springtime. --Simon Peter Hughes 12:11, March 3, 2012 (UTC) * Gets my vote. (Maybe Jack Frost costume or Frosty the Snowman costume sometime next winter.) -- CocoaZen 04:36, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Grim Reaper I suggest Grim Reaper for January because, like the New Year figure of Old Father Time, he also carries a scythe. --Simon Peter Hughes 12:39, December 29, 2011 (UTC) * Sounds good to me. -- CocoaZen 03:59, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Mummy costume *I vote for Mummy costume for December.--Simon Peter Hughes 11:59, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Cookie Monster *CocoaZen 04:48, November 1, 2011 (UTC) * OK, Cookie Monster has my vote for November. --Simon Peter Hughes 04:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Vampire Selected by CocoaZen to get the feature stated. Category:Featured